Rise From the Ashes, Phoenix
by PhoenixRisingFromtheFire
Summary: "Fly, Phoenix, fly free." One by one, wrongdoings are repented and the phoenix is reborn from its own ashes.
1. Chase

**Okay, so, here I am with my first story, and it's not much. It's drabble. Little drabbles relating to the phoenix are what I'll be posting, so please don't expect too much of me.**

**I saw the poll results, and most of you are willing to forgive. Some are waiting for my future actions, and some don't forgive at all. That's okay; you have every right not to forgive.**

**Please enjoy the drabble and if you flame, please do, because I deserve every last one.**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p>"Go, Phoenix, rise away. Fly from the flames and renew your life again."<p>

Chase was flung from the whirling void of his dark mind and as the fire leaped and crackled, he started anew.

_Goodbye, Douglas. I fly free.  
><em>

_I fly alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	2. Bree

**This chapter not counting the A/Ns is exactly 100 words. Perfect drabble (not the writing itself, but the number of words). Thank you to all reviewers. Please expect an update every day or sometimes twice a day. And enjoy. I don't own Lab Rats. **

* * *

><p><em>I will fly, foolishly, freely, feisty.<em>

Bree was full of guilt from when she had abandoned her brothers.

But perhaps now, when given a second chance, she could fulfill her duty.

To avenge her wrongdoings.

And so, rising from the ashes, she would fly, straight and true, into her heart.

She would find what could be done to make things right.

Perhaps she did not have the bionic ability to fly, but she could fly between the borders of this terrible reality. When this reality came crashing down, flying was the only thing left.

_Go, phoenix, go and rise away!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<br>**


	3. Adam

**Also one-hundred words. This isn't as hard as I thought. This chapter is very confusing, but it will all make sense eventually. Enjoy. I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p>Adam howled, clashing his fists together. Stuck between the planes of insanity, he was a beast. A nasty beast.<p>

A low-lying, sin-held beast.

But perhaps things were not as they seemed. If Adam could break the binds of this optical illusion - this _madhouse_ of a world - then - would he dare hope?

Glass shattered somewhere, a deafening, wailing, shrill scream was heard, and the flaming bird inside of Adam's soul broke free, flying for the burning sun.

Here, at last, Adam could live a life like he had before, before all this - escaping from the Hounds of Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To a guest: I have indeed read the book you talk about, but I believe it's "Esperanza Rising," not "Rising Esperanza." By Pam Muñoz, correct? That was somewhat of a base for this story. I find her journey from a riches to rags very in-depth and a lesson for us all.<strong>


	4. Douglas

**I think from now on each chapter will be one hundred words. I did not, as a matter of fact, get "Hounds of Hell" from _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson. It was completely myself, and I only realized it after a reviewer mentioned said allusion. Much thanks to all reviewers. Enjoy. I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p>Douglas could defy death only so many times. When he died, he could feel a free feeling he never had before.<p>

Chase was gone now for a long time, Bree had left decades ago, a heavy guilt on her shoulders, and Adam was battling the Hounds of Hell - of his soul - and Donald was elsewhere.

Douglas could only fend for himself now, but it was not very long before he could accept darkness.

But as a phoenix, he could be resurrected. Whether pleasant or not, he would be reborn.

And then, best of all, he could finally, _finally,_ forgive himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<br>**


	5. Donald

**Need I say it is one hundred words? I believe I will stop saying that. I am aware that this story is confusing, but so were my reasons for being a flamer. I think it is best for you all to imagine yourself of why each person feels guilt and why they are reborn. As for why Bree abandoned her brothers (Ch 2) it will be revealed in the one-shot I am planning. This story will have at least twenty chapters so do not panic. I am aware as well that musicnotes093's story _Search and Destroy_ had Donald almost filed a divorce against Tasha, but I had the idea before that chapter was posted. Enjoy. I don't own Lab Rats.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Donald had loved Tasha - very much - with all his soul.<p>

So why did he leave?

The burdensome answer remained in the theoretical ashes of Donald's past.

He had loved her too much to watch her get harmed in the swirling whirlwind of his life - his life, fighting pain and all things evil away - and he had left.

He had been everywhere and nowhere. He knew deep down his kids had left, and Douglas was searching for him.

He could be alone and feel a renewal.

Now that Tasha was out of his life - safe from him - he could live.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<br>**


	6. Tasha

**Count the words if you'd like. This is the end of Part One of the story. It is also the least confusing of the chapters so far. Please enjoy. I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p>Tasha was defeated.<p>

Her first husband was completely gone.

Her second husband divorced - for safety reasons, he claimed - and maybe she believed him, and maybe she didn't.

Her third marriage was a total failure - something she didn't want to reveal in public.

Her fourth marriage was ruined, although was happy - after a drunk driver took him away.

Never would she be happy again.

But it all changed, when someone knocked on her door. Someone - flying? Someone - with fire surrounding their body?

Fearfully, she opened it.

And a bright light hit the room like realization into a blind person.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<br>**


	7. Interlude

**This is the first turning point in this story. You will be majorly confused. Shout-out to whoever guesses who the protagonist of this chapter is! There will be a break in updating - about five days - until I can get all chapters of part two done so I don't worry about updating. Please enjoy. I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p><em>I was there.<em>

_I was really there - somewhere better - for a minute._

_That was before he came to me, and he said, "Son? You go back down. You leave this place, because once you get it, you can never get out. You leave this place immediately. Find your family. They're falling apart, and it will take only you to get them back together. Find them all, and only then will I be happy. And you will, too."_

_Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._

* * *

><p>He, the only sane, savior of his family, would bring them all back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
